Mistakes
by Fantastical Queen Ebony Black
Summary: 100 little mistakes I’ve made, impossible to take back. 100 words I want to say, but unfortunately I cannot. 100 word drabbles, various characters and pairings. Canon, Alt., AU
1. Imperfection

**Mistakes**

_100 little mistakes I've made, impossible to take back. 100 words I want to say, but unfortunately I cannot. (100 word ficlets)_**  
**

**I disclaim.**

1. Imperfection

Fumbling, my hands reach for the light, the dawn sleeping on my doorstep. Another night without sleep. Another night without dreams.

Do the dead dream?

But I'm not really dead, am i?

Unborn in this time.

Non-existent.

Every time the day starts like this, something bad will happen. And every day I live... well, it's only one person's fault now.

Mine.

If I weren't so weak, things could be different. If I weren't unable to set my head straight and realize the truth, then maybe we would have a chance!

But I make so many little mistakes. So we don't.

o

(Angsty Kagome)


	2. Permission to Die

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Thank you to StormySkys and OnlyCoolEmoBoysKiss for reviewing! I used uncapatalized 'i's to symbolize unimportance. And I like how it looks that way.

-

-

2. Permission to Die

Life is an inclusion.

an awkward intusion.

Just when I was wandering,

I started to fall.

Hit the bottom so hard,

and you were there,

watching,

off from afar,

my reincarnate calls.

Damn you, damn you,

tin man, and your dorothy,

I will come back for you.

I will have my love, I will,

within the wilting of the flames.

Do not try and convince me otherwise,

I will have but one compromise,

your hand I sought past 50 years,

the intermission of blood and tears.

Give me this hand, love,

and I will give you my

permission to die

-

-

-

Guess who it is in your review! I'll tell you next time, though I think it was fairly obvious.

**Review please!!**


	3. That Night pt 1 From Him

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Yeah, the last one was Kikyou. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This one is more of it's own story, and comes in three parts.

OooOoOOooOooOOO

3. The Night (pt 1. - From Him)

Lines over the flesh that seals, ending abruptly beneath the purple silk lining my fate. Soft blueness clacks within a languishing midnight, reaching out for someone. But there is no one.

Your beautiful face is last what I see. The blood a little tainted, but still,

Fortunately, I am not shamed to you.

At least I could love you,

without hurting you,

isn't that the sweetest thing about being unrequited?

I sigh and tilt my head back to lay among the stars.

Tonight is when you wanted to talk, wasn't it?

Too bad you never knew.

One lingering word

-

love?

OooOoOOooOooOOO

Again, I ask you to guess the main character, and perhaps the situation, in this review. This one is harder... I think. Ah well, the next two parts make it very obvious.

Review please!!


	4. That Night pt 2 From Her

**Mistakes**

AN: You guys all guessed it! Twas Miroku! Here's a follow-up, from Sango's POV.

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

4. That night (pt. 2 - From Her)

Beautiful was the sunset

I watched beneath a silhouette.

And with the prophecy

of my fall in mind,

I asked to speak to you, please.

You answered, 'a little later'

So I waited. I waited. I waited.

Finally, with impatience bordering

on annoyment, I ventured out.

My eyes screamed with horror

as they saw your body mangled

amongst the earth.

With my blade, I gouged them out,

so I couldn't see.

I cut off my ears

to drown your screams.

And I don't want to feel,

anything at all.

Damned be that night.

One word drifted from your mouth;

love?

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

**Review please!**


	5. That Night pt 3 Onlooker

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Thank you for your wonderful responses! Indeed, the last one was freakish. Here's the final part to it.

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

5. That night (pt. 3 - Onlooker)

She cries.

She has no life left in her.

The wheels left tracks in the dirt. Dust hangs over us still.

I can barely breath.

She cries.

She screams.

I don't say anything, because I miss you too; the charming wisteria smile we sheltered. I'll just pretend I'm okay. I don't want to cry anyways. I don't cry. Kagome does, and Shippou does. Not me.

I'm too damn paralyzed to even move now.

Blindly, she looks up, deep holes where her eyes should be. Empty holes filled with blooded tears.

She repeats that word.

Love.

What good is love now?

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

AN: I think it's obvious whose POV it's from. Review please!


	6. Butterfly

**Mistakes**

**AN:** The last chapter was Inuyasha watching Sango mourn Miroku's death, and his own veiws on it. I see why you could think it was Miroku though...

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

6. Butterfly

A little butterfly flaps it's wings, startling me from the phantoms that line my thoughts. As the ashy veil lifts, I am shocked by the colour of the world. What once seemed like a graveyard is now filled with childlike innocence.

A laughing voice follows the butterfly. Little hands reach out for the aurin specter, just an inch too high for the child. She sit back down and pouts.

'Sesshou-maru-sama,' she asks me once she's done sulking, 'Did you ever chase butterflies?'

Maybe just to humour her, though my own memory pushs me, I answer 'Yes.'

And smile.

For her.

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

Review please!


	7. Scarce

**Mistakes**

**AN:** The last chapter was Rin. Thanks to those who reviewed, MOO to those who didn't.

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

7. Scarce

i keep running,

though there's nowhere to go.

nobody hears me when i'm crying,

and no one notices i'm dying.

no one will hold me,

threads untying,

leaving me naked, helpless, vague.

i found redemption,

under a rock.

i found love,

in a leewayed heart.

i found hope,

in blood i've shed.

i'll find satisfaction

once i'm dead.

hope wilts like

your indigo eyes,

piercing into me,

longing for your mouth

to stifle my cries.

to let me suffocate,

to let me die.

to tell me.

drops of cherry wine pour down.

there's still such a long way to go...

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

Review please! And guess the character in your review! Ugh, this one makes next to no sense...


	8. Save the Last Dance

**Mistakes**

AN - Indeed, the last one was Sango! Congrats to those who got it, it was pretty vague (but 'indigo eyes' was the definite hint).

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

8. Save the Last Dance

You told them to dance, and they did. Slit the skin, wet the blades with blood.

Who knew something that'd been so calm, could be so deadly?

Light on your feet, you turn, and twirl. Tilt back your head, laugh for all it's worth!

Who knew someone so beautiful could be so vulgar?

Sew them up, to your liking. Corpses are your dolls, my friends are your toys.

You set the stage, you dig the grave.

I will kill you, for all it's worth.

I will be your last dance.

But will your life wilting in my hands be enough?

oOOOooOoOooOoOo

Guess who, and who they're talking about!


	9. Sleep

**Mistakes**

**AN**: The last one was Kouga watching Kagura, you all got it! Try this one!

9. Sleep

heart shaking,

far as I can see it's black.

rolling waves of ebony threatening to sweep us all away.

i look a little father,

just for the Hell of it,

and the memory begins to rebel it's repression.

i clutch my head tight,

and drop to my knees,

the blade and smell of blood are almost too much.

her sad, forgiving face overflows my heart.

before i had no reason to cry.

i think i do now.

i think i skipped over something.

under this something lives

all i had before,

and screams.

i back away.

i'd rather just sleep.


	10. Pendulums

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for the wait! Yes, the last one was Kohaku. This one isn't for guessing, and yes, I know the grammar is really off. It's supposed to be like that.

10. Pendulums

gently swinging the pendulum above me i watch,

every second passing. the day grows a little older while

by the window you look out and over the world,

stained lights of the suns veiling you to me;

always just a little out of reach…

pendulum swings one two three times, you watch

head tilted slightly, eyes disheartened and distant.

one two three

'Houshi-sama?' asks quietlyshe.

'Yes, Sango?'i smile, watching the seconds swing by.

youlook away.

'Nothing.'

nothing, always nothing.

were you lying when you said yes?

pendulum swings one two three.

honestly now;

do you love me?


	11. Feature Presentation

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Can you guess who, it's a mystery...

11. Feature Presentation

Lapping up poisons with a twisted grin.  
The curtain are drawn; we're ready to begin!

Close your eyes, child,  
for you might be afraid,  
you're the result of mistakes  
your mother and father made.

Focus on the spotlight now,  
the white enchantress lies within -  
I know your hands want to travel  
'cross her creamy skin.

See her niave protégé,  
the tight-rope walker of fame!  
Worry not if she should fall,  
it's you who'll get the blame!

Watch the balloons flying away.  
You can't reach them, you never will!  
Do come back tommorow, child,  
until your hatred's had it's fill.


	12. Contorted Faithful

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Last one was Inuyasha. The 'white enchantress' was Kikyou, her 'niave protégé' Kagome. I think it'll make sense if you go back and read it again, and think about all the symbolism.

A clue for vous; this one is a minor coupling.

12. Contorted Faithful

Upon your coloured lips; a smile.  
Twisted, and pained, but beautiful.  
Eyes alight with curiosity,  
delighted at the scarlet  
staining your could've-been lover.

They say snakes are slippery,  
hard to keep a hold on.  
If such is so then why,  
for some odd reason,  
did I feel I could trust you?

You never once betrayed me.  
Adjacent in the grave we rested,  
altogether we rose  
and had one last go at a life,  
that perhaps we had lived emptily.

Can a distorted heart love  
it's fellow corpse?  
Even in death, it seems unfinished.  
Somehow…

_Always felt I could trust you…_


	13. Amaranthine

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Not as many people got the last one, which was Bankotsu to Jakotsu. I guess you wouldn't if you haven't seen that arc yet.

I like the title of this one. There was a KaguSess fic called 'Amaranth' by Morbidity, that I love. Though this is a different pairing.

13. Amaranthine

He never liked the idea of picking flowers. It was like cutting something off from life and watching it slowly fade.

But somehow her fingers were gentle on the broken stems. She put them in water, and let them have as much sunlight as they wanted. He admired how she never gave up, even when they wilted in her hands.

They almost always grew back in the spring.

So even when things were tough, and they were cut off from eachother, she kept faith.

Though he was constantly afraid he would wilt and die, and never come back to her.


	14. Assasin of the Stapler

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Inspired by all the stapling I had to do for my project. Obviously AU. The last one was Kouga and Ayame, hence the whole flower thing. Btw, the newest chapter of _Life in Moderation_ is up.

14. Assasin of the Stapler

I absolutely loathe staplers.

Day in, day out, they torment me. I hate paperwork. I hate my whole job, but it pays the bills. Least my cubicle is near the coffee machine.

_He_ never gets coffee from there. Thinks he's too good for it, most likely.

Today sucks. It took me half a freakin' hour to find a new box of staples, and now the stapler won't work.

**Pound.**

Nothing.

**Pound.**

"Damn you!"

"Here."

He takes the stapler and paper from my hand, and with one quick snap, it's done. Excuted like an assassination.

Sipping his coffee, he walks away.


	15. Dollmaster

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Sorry for the huge delay. The last was KaguSess. Review as a B-day present for me, please?

15. Dollmaster

My gorgeously stained dolls all sleep in my dollhouse, just a part of my collection. Each day, I take them out to play, and perform for me.

Sometimes they misbehave. Then they get shut in the closet.

With strings tied around their wrists, I make them dance; make them fight; make them suffer. Tangled within my web, they writhe, wings broken and bled dry.

Comandeering fate.

Each doll has a different name, and despises me for a different reason.

I don't know why they try to escape. They are only dolls, after all.

And in the end I will win.


	16. Sweet On You

**Mistakes**

**AN**: The previous was Naraku.

16. Sweet On You

Your anger makes my head throb. I've messed up. Again.

Home Ec class this time. We're partners. Again.

"Geez, Kagome, can't you read?" You yell, and everyone starts to stare. "It says just one cup of sugar!"

"Sorry," I bow my head. Usually I get angry too. Not today.

"K-Kagome? Dammit, I didn't want you to cry… Kagome…"

Trying to blink the tears from my eyes, I look up at you. With a weak half-smile, I reach up to your nose and quickly wipe away the white smudge.

"You've got sugar on your nose."

You half-smile back at me, blushing.


	17. An Apple A Day

**Mistakes**

**AN**: The last was obvious InuKag.

17. An Apple a Day

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." she mumbles back to him, hands hidden deep into her sweatshirt's pockets. He sits beside her nonetheless, setting down his lunchtray.

"You need to eat _something_."

"This isn't your problem."

"Kikyou…" he sighs. "I know you and Inuyasha have been having problems but…"

"But what?" she hisses.

"But he's not the only one out there, you know?"

Her stormy eyes flicker over his encouraging smile for a second before dropping back to her lap, yet she can't help the sliver of a grin pressing through her pursed lips.

"Yeah… I know."


	18. Soiled

**Mistakes**

**AN**: The last one of KikSui (which I adore). And we've broken 100 reviews!

18. Soiled

Pushing up the soil with  
her bone-bare hands,  
the heavy musk of death is  
smothering her.

She keeps digging upwards,  
towards the sky,  
towards the breathable air  
that her lungs ache for.

The dirt is cold and clings  
to her hair and torn  
flesh, hiding beneath her  
blood-stained broken fingernails.

She keeps digging upwards,  
breathing in deeply the  
stale air of a life once lived;  
the memory of them,  
of him.

Mere inches from death, she  
claws at her grave,  
screaming, tasting their  
blood and hers.

It will never wash away,  
and forever she will be  
dirtied with the memory.


	19. Serein

**Mistakes**

**AN**: The last was Sango. This one isn't for guessing, but… SHOUNEN AI WARNING. Give it a try?

19. Serein

Raindrops pelted the teen as he trudged home. Abruptly they stopped, and Inuyasha looked up to find a familiar face.

"What're you doing here, Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged, still holding the umbrella over his friend.

"I don't want your pity, damnit!" Inuyasha yelled. "If anyone, it's you who deserves the sympathy, so just leave me alone!"

"I thought you might be getting wet."

"Well, duh, it's raining."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Shut up, would you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, scowling.

"Thank you," he mumbled gruffly, unsteady at just how close Miroku was to him. Heat rose to his damp cheeks.

Miroku just smiled.


	20. In and Out of Focus

**Mistakes**

**AN**: Yet another one with mention of smiles. A theme I enjoy.

20. In and Out of Focus

The dark-haired boy watched the lake blandly, colors shimmering with the vanishing sun. It was quiet, save the rustling of the grass and leaves. He dropped his weapon into the water, the metal gleaming as sunlight hit it. Anon, he found his cheeks dampening inexplicabley.

"Excuse me…"

Wiping the tears, he turned around to see a little girl. With a troubled smile, she extended a handful of wild-flowers to him.

"F-for you," she stuttered.

He accepted them tentatively. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't cry," she whispered, widening her grin. "The sky is so beautiful tonight."

He couldn't help but smile back.


	21. Child's Play

**Mistakes**

**AN**: The last was Rin/Koh, of course. **I'm now taking requests!**

21. Child's Play

The surface of it was smooth; unmarred; no scratches to be found anywhere on its being. In the hazy afternoon sunlight it glimmered, color shifting from a warm rose to creme where the rays caught it. He could feel it pulsating, hot white energy that almost burned to touch.

However, and much to his delight, the emissions began to twist, turning icy and black in his hand. A dark sheen crept over the jewel, growing a little more corupt, more beautiful every second.

She glared up at him, her shoulder gushing blood.

A broken doll, if he'd ever seen one.


	22. Looking Glass

**Mistakes**

AN: The last one was (as you all guessed) Naraku to Kikyou.

22. Looking Glass 

Darkened eyes stare at me;  
a mirror image.  
She is lovely.  
I can't even compare.

I raise my hand  
to touch the cold glass surface.  
She follows.  
Or maybe I'm the copycat.

In a way,  
We are the same.  
We share the same face.  
We share the same soul.  
We try to share the same heart,  
but that cannot be done.

One or the other.  
One or the other can love him.

Her eyes are so sorrowful,  
yearning,  
dead.  
And I can't help but  
not hate her.

In this heart that is mine alone,  
I wonder,  
who is the reflection?


	23. Necromancy

_**Mistakes**_

**AN:** The previous was Kikyou and Kagome.

23. Necromancy

Night after night, the nightmares came after her; snapping at her heals and tearing at her flesh. She ran and ran, though her lungs ached, her robe torn and dirtied.

Sometimes, she couldn't remember why she ran.

Every night she awoke, panting and choking on fear, she'd find him watching her. He'd bring her small body to his and hold her until she stopped trembling and her heavy eyelids fell closed once again. Curled up by his side, she was safe.

Though she smiled and laughed, he couldn't help feeling slight guilt.

One cannot see death and return without consequence…


	24. One Night Thing

_**Mistakes**_

**AN: **The last was Sess and Rin. This one is based on actual events.

24. One Night Thing

_We were friends,  
like sisters.  
And yet, you still…_

"Tell me it's not  
true." Kagome sinks her  
teeth into her lip,  
glaring up at Sango.

_Tell me,  
he still loves me.  
I thought he  
loved me._

_Was I wrong?_

Sango sighs,  
fingers rapping against  
her thigh.

"It was just a  
one night thing," she  
says with  
a troubled smile.

_His hands  
in her hair,  
his lips on her  
ear._

"I'm sorry,"  
Sango offers.

Kagome puts her hands  
over her ears,  
pretending she can't  
hear.

_It isn't true, it isn't true.  
_  
"It was just a one night thing…"

_Just a mistake…_


	25. Sans

_**Mistakes**_

**AN:** A quarter of the way to 100 drabbles!

Jade – real life.

25. Sans

I am white;  
an absence;  
vacancy.  
Only able to watch.

I watch my sister scream,  
ball her hands into  
fists, and  
gnash her teeth at Father.

I watch my brothers  
disappear one by one;  
useless  
and unwanted.

I watch that lonesome boy,  
staring at me with  
pleading eyes,  
as if he's lost and unable  
to find his way home.

I watch my father laughing,  
all deviant smiles and  
unnerving black,  
his cold fingers on  
my shoulders.

I sit, surrounded by  
a numbed silence,  
and watch this world  
implode around us all.

I am  
a blank canvas,  
never to be filled.


	26. Pomegranate Seeds

_**Mistakes**_

**AN:** The previous was (obviously) Kanna. This one I've been trying to write for a long time. Kudos to anyone who gets the title's connection to the drabble.

26. Pomegranate Seeds

Her eyes are filled with death and he finds it strangely addicting, though he looks away disgusted.

She chases after phantoms and things slipped beyond reach, and he thinks this foolish (if endearing).

Though does he not do the same?

'Live!' he tells her. 'People care; people love you, so live!'

She refuses to listen, for her heart feels numb and broken still, (though she pretends otherwise), so he mashes his lips against hers…

'Take your own advice,' she whispers, pulling away. 'Don't save yourself through me.'

Tomorrow, she goes out chasing death again and slips a little too far…


	27. Of Storks and Awkward Moments

_**Mistakes**_

AN: The previous was an attempt at SanInu. The pomegranate seeds referred to the legend about Persephone and Hades, and her always having to return to the underworld (death) for the winter months of the year. (shrugs) I thought it fit.

27. Of Storks and Awkward Moments

Jaken had always been a good underling. He did his master's bidding without (much) complaint. He'd been loyal for centuries, and seeing as Sesshou-maru hadn't killed him yet, surely he wasn't doing too bad a job.

But then _why, oh why_ was he put on baby-sitting duty?

Now, it wasn't really as bad as the imp was convinced it was. Sure, Rin was a smelly human, but at least it wasn't a life-threatening job (usually).

The chattering, though, was near enough to drive him mad. Question after question…

Especially _that_ question.

"Jaken-sama," Rin asked curiously. "Where do babies come from?"


	28. NeverEverEver

_**Mistakes**_

AN: Love to Jakotsu.

28. Never-Ever-Ever

They were the children of their mismatched family.

Bankotsu was brash, spoiled, but charming. He slurped his soup (though Renkotsu told him not to), and hated-hated-hated losing.

Jakotsu was clever smiles, fairytales and laughter at things only he thought funny. He tore apart insects and looked at their insides, delighted.

They linked pinkies one night after sneaking out to play, swearing never-ever-ever to grow up.

But soon, Jakotsu's bloodwet fingers clutched Bankotsu's clothing as they found themselves playing games they couldn't win. Jakotsu laughed, Bankotsu grumbled that he'd win next time, and they fell.

Just two children playing at war.


	29. Red

_**Mistakes**_

AN: Sorry this took so long.

29. Red

The smell of  
red liquid  
dripping from his claws;  
i n t o x i c a t i n g

He rips through  
flesh;  
bone;  
_blood!  
_Smirking as he tears  
the life from them.

His muscles are taut-tense,  
breath ragged.  
He still _itches  
_for a little bit more..

Wanting,  
_n e e d i n g  
_violent satiation.

Beneath his allergo heartpace,  
there is a pleading voice,  
guilted,  
that he quickly attempts  
to repress.

A laugh reverberates from  
deep within his throat  
and she screams,  
_- Please! -_

He's so near gone.

Still,  
she holds his shoulders and  
begs him back.  
She pleads,  
pulling him towards her  
inch by inch.

And eventually  
he returns,  
a little less whole.


	30. Tense

_**Mistakes**_

AN: This one was largely inspired by a **Numisma** piece I read a while ago that rocked my socks. I believe it was called 'Time-Twist'. Ah, and the last piece was Demon Inuyasha, yes.

And for anyone who cares, I'm now on livejournal as ebonycreme.

30. Tense

It's been years since the Bone-Eater's Well was closed off. Eight years, three months, twenty-three days since she awoke one blurry morning in her own bed without the Jewel and the magic had dried up…

_That silly time-twisted girl._

She's all push-pulled here and there, always late or early. Sometimes it feels like time has simply discarded her for an hour or two until it sweeps her back up into its cycle.

Divided precisely into seconds, hours, days, years; rules one must abide.

It's hard for her, now that she can't cheat anymore, and part of her remaining caught in past-tense.


	31. Roundabout

_**Mistakes**_

AN: Something I've been meaning to write for a long time, that finally took shape on a bus ride.

31. Roundabout

The sky was clothed dark that day.

It; the creature, was sitting in a pile of ashes, rubble and guts. Disfigured, beaten, weak, and unable to move. Clinging to a thin strand of life.

And at this they felt satisfaction. It seemed only natural for the poison to look as revolting as its effects.

However, as the sword was raised for the finishing blow, she came and stood before it – that _thing_ – protesting.

Inuyasha had to wonder for a moment why he was so surprised.

For it was even more natural for her to believe so strongly in second chances.


	32. Pretty Things

_**Mistakes**_

AN: The last was meant to be Naraku (it) and I had 'she' as Kagome, originally, though Kikyou works just as well…

I must mention here that I stole a scene idea from _White Oleander._

32. Pretty Things

Renkotsu had given her many a pretty thing; necklaces, earrings, and odd little trinkets (many Tsubaki knew for a fact he'd stolen). And though pretty, they often meant nothing.

Some days, when it was too hot to move, she'd lie on her bed in just her underthings and pile them all on, cool against her sweat-slick skin.

Soon enough, he would come home, and she'd let him strip them all off her as they made love with the excuse of lust and 'nothing better to do'

Breathless, he'd tell her she was beautiful, and only then would she believe it.


	33. Dare you

_**Mistakes**_

AN: SHOUJO AI WARNING! Inspired by a part of cutiechibi's 'Confessions on the Telephone'.

33. Dare you  


"Kiss me," said Kagura in her sly, lilting voice, lips painted a dangerous 'fuck-you' red and her hair all a mess. "I _dare_ you."

Rin felt her heart skip – one two three – and a virgin blush rise to her cheeks.

The hallway was empty, and her back pressed to the lockers. She _should've_ been getting to class…

But right then, Rin was sick and tired of being a clean-mouthed, straight-skirted, honour roll student. That wasn't her at all. It almost made her sick, how fake she felt.

Kagura cocked an eyebrow as Rin stepped forwards, her hands on Kagura's shoulders…


	34. Coffee and Pillows

_**Mistakes**_

34. Coffee and Pillows  


_What is it now, our fifth one-night-stand this month?_

She was coming to know the bedroom too well – the dark blue paint on the walls, the distance to turn off the lamp on the side-table, and the smell (spice, sex and laundry detergent) of the tan sheets swaddling her naked form. She pressed her face into the pillow, hiding from confrontation and the sharp morning light.

Footsteps soon came down the hall, and Kagura opened one eye to peek at him.

Sesshou-maru, mug of coffee in hand, said quietly, "You can stay for breakfast this time, if you want."


	35. Trick of the Light

_**Mistakes**_

35. Trick of the Light

It looked like blood.

There, in the river, a great bloody plume of **red** swirled around the rocks and lapped at the mossy riverbed. And as she stared, she began to see something floating atop the water. Slowly, this dark thing rose a bit higher and took a familiar shape.

Metal glinted as the too-hot afternoon sunlight hit it and shone brightly in her eyes…

_Kohaku!_

After they managed to fish her out of the river and asked her what had happened, Sango just shrugged and mumbled, "I thought I saw someone drowning."

_Must've been a trick of the light…_


	36. Like This

_**Mistakes**_

AN: Written in response to requests for Sess/olderRin from both Dream-Toxin and YouNG LiTTLe STaRs. I hope you like!

36. Like This

Sesshou-maru was one that didn't like change.

In such a short time, Rin (_his_ Rin) had changed so much, now equipped with a woman's curves and sharp mind. She wasn't a little girl (_his_ little girl) anymore.

And yet, she remained with him.

Sometimes, beside the fire she cooked fish over, he'd ask her, softly, _'Why?'_

She'd turn her face away, shrug, and say, _'I like it like this.'_

He wondered if he was disappointed with her answer.

However, she'd lean into him as she fell asleep and he would think, maybe – _hopefully_ – things hadn't changed so much after all…


	37. Fairytale

_**Mistakes**_

37. Fairytale

She stared darkly at the mug (half-full, half-empty) of tea sitting in front of her on the table, beside a novel she hadn't yet read and a dirty plate from breakfast. Every so often she would stir, the spoon clinking softly as it hit against the side of the cup.

"You never told me," she said quietly to the man sitting across from her, "you were married."

He winced.

"Look, Sango… It's going to work out, I promise."

"You can't promise me that."

(you said you _loved_ me)

"…I think maybe you should _leave_, Miroku…"

(but this is no fairytale)


	38. White

_**Mistakes**_

AN: Inspired mainly by an episode of Buffy, but also by Teresa Toten's _The Game_. I've always wanted to play with this idea.

38. White

The walls were overly white and hard on the eyes, but Kagome usually kept hers closed. She'd been in the institute for 3 years, so she'd adjusted.

At night, when she wasn't dreaming (which she usually was), she heard the other inmates making noise in their room (screaming, crying, begging, sometimes laughter).

Kagome was unlike the others – unlike Inuyasha with his uncontrollable temper, Kagura with her abusive father, Sango with her self-inflicted-scarring guilt…

There was just a pretty world in her head, with monsters and heroes and happy endings, that she wanted _oh-so-badly_ to be real…

…_so far-far-away from white…_


	39. Snow

_**Mistakes**_

AN: Pre-series. Fun with free-verse and lots of shameless symbolism.

39. Snow

Tiny flakes of snow  
swirl around her;  
a roaring quiet.

The world is white,  
still, untouched,  
save the trail of footsteps  
that follow.

A soft chill  
sweeps through her.

_It's so beautiful_,  
she thinks,  
and yet the loneliness of it  
unnerves her.

She adjusts the weight of the  
basket full of herbs  
resting on her waist  
and presses on.

And then she sees  
bright, shocking red against snow –  
just a glimpse,  
and then his hands on her shoulders.

"You should be more careful,"  
Inuyasha smirks.  
Then,  
"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Liar."

Kikyou smiles,  
leaning into him.

"I am, aren't I?"


	40. Season

_**Mistakes**_

40. Season

_Spring;_  
Bright-eyed, she  
runs alongside him.  
Laughing and bare-footed,  
she presses flowers to his heart.

_Summer;_  
She wades into the water,  
blushing as her sodden robe  
clings to virgin curves.  
On the bank, he doesn't watch,  
but is there, nonetheless.

_Autumn;_  
Age has begun to  
weigh down her body  
while he hasn't changed at all.  
She talks openly, warmly,  
their embrace almost daring –  
he stays another night.

_Winter;_  
She shakes from the cold,  
smiling with dimming eyes  
The fire doesn't warm her,  
but he continues talking,  
quietly,  
as she fades…

And with one stroke of his sword,  
it's spring again.


	41. My Humps

**Mistakes**

AN: The previous was Rin and Sess.

This is proof I am **insane**, as if you don't have enough already. I don't even like this song…

Lyrics altered for purely crack purposes.

41. My Humps

An irate shriek filed the air, then a resonating slap.

You'd think Miroku would've learned by now… but no…

"What's wrong with you?" Sango roared. "Why do you continually grope my… my hump!"

The monk looked confused. "Your hump?"

"My hump!" Sango rolled her eyes. "It really drives me crazy! You do it on the daily. You treat me with respect, give me all these compliments, and say I'm really sexy. It's blatant you wanna sex me! Always standing next to me, and tryin'a touch my hump!"

Miroku looked stunned. "…your _what_?"

Sango, exasperated, shook her head and stomped away.


	42. Susurrus

**Mistakes**

AN: **Warning:** Yaoi. Not explicit, but bondage is implied.

42. Susurrus

For such a perky, almost childish person, it sometimes surprised Bankotsu what a sadist Jakotsu was. Even in bed.

It didn't bother him, though. Having Jakotsu tie him down and purr threats about all the crazy, sexy things he planned to do… well, honestly, it turned him on. That side of Jakotsu was _amazing_.

But their relationship wasn't only physical. There were mornings when they would just was lie in bed with hot chocolate, talking to each other softly. Gentle caresses, whisperings…

To Bankotsu, those times were just as good, if not better.

That's how he knew it was love.


	43. Fire

**Mistakes**

AN: **WARNING:** Yuri, non-explicit sex.

I couldn't get the idea out of my head after _parsnip_ asked for some ideas for a yuri fic…

43. Fire

"You remind me of someone," Kagome said playfully to her companion, taking another sip of tequila. "Someone I haven't seen in a long time..."

The woman gave Kagome a curious glance then, with _those_ eyes (burning), and _those_ lips (smouldering), and _those_ hands (the touch set her on fire!), soft on Kagome's hips and breasts. Dark hair fell across her face as her back arched, bodies entwined, breathless in the blinding heat.

And though it hurt plenty to lose her the first time, it was even more painful to wake up and discover the woman beside her never was Sango.


	44. Dysfunction

**Mistakes**

44. Dysfunction

"I can't fucking stand this anymore!"

A chair went flying across the room, crashing into a tall-standing bookcase. Unaffected, Kanna sipped her tea.

"_Seriously_!" Kagura exclaimed, glaring at the chair as she paced. "Look at us; we're the poster family for dysfunction!"

"Perhaps…" the pale girl murmured, but her sister interjected.

"I've got goddamn anger management problems; you're all away in your head; Hakudoushi's a megalomaniac… Don't get me started on Dad!"

"Dad isn't-"

"He claims he owns my heart, and won't let me date!"

"Almost like a sitcom, isn't it?" Kanna mused.

Another crash filled in for the laugh-track.


	45. Firefly

**Mistakes**

AN: 100 words on my first try. Written because I generally ignore Shippou (and was bored).

45. Firefly

The night air was crisp, cool, flavoured just slightly with smoke from the smouldering remains of a fire. Summer nights had a habit of being cold but somehow thick, making sleeping a rather unpleasant task. Not to mention the bugs…

Kagome rolled over in her sleep, shivering lightly. Flickers of orange light darted over her face as she stirred, suddenly aware of something prodding her, once, then twice more.

"Shippou…" she grumbled, peering at the kitsune through sleepy eyes. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He just smiled, pointing to the sky.

"Look."

Specks of light dotted the canopy above them.

"Fireflies…"


	46. Evening Sun

_**Mistakes**_

AN: Thank you to the kind people who nominated 'Snow' and 'Like This' at IYfanguild. It means a lot!

46. Evening Sun

She's been staring at the sun so long it's begun to cast spots over her eyes, dark shadows fluttering about the wispy clouds decorating the rose-tinted sky. The sun rests a little above the horizon, overflowing with light.

_The horizon, _something in her mind whispers, _is just a line that recedes as you move closer._

She ignores it, closing her eyes against the light. It's then that she feels the sting, the image on her eyelids still vivid.

"One day," Kagura mumbles, putting her hand over Kanna's (who watches, taciturn). "One day, I promise you."

The sun slips from sight.


	47. Ice Cold City

_**Mistakes**_

AN: At a lack of inspiration, I looked to the title of the song I was listening to, and _voila_. (The song was 'icy cold city' by 12012.)

47. Ice Cold City

The city was ice cold at night, the sidewalk slippery under Mrs. Higurashi's feet as she carried bags of groceries in gloved hands (that were cold nonetheless). She could see her breath coming off her lips, cheeks numbed to pink.

She was hurrying without knowing why. Her windows would be dark when she arrived home, as always.

Christmas was coming up soon, so Kagome and Souta would come to visit her apartment (they sold the shrine after Grandpa passed away). They were all grown up now, living on their own.

Nowadays, Christmas always seemed like the loneliest time of year…


	48. Music Box

**Mistakes**

48. Music Box

"Play it again for me, please… one more time…"

With a smile made hazy with moonlight, Kohaku reached for the small wooden box atop the dresser. With deft fingers, he wound the small silver knob at the back until it felt like any more would break it, and released. Letting Sango press his head to her chest, he listened to the melody floating over them; pretty, though something about it seemed off.

Eventually, the music slowed and the figurine of a ballerina stopped spinning. Silence reigned.

Sango buried her face in Kohaku's hair, eyes closed tight.

"One more time… please…"


	49. Mosaic

**Mistakes**

AN: 'xxxLOVEtheSINNER' requested Sess/Kik, and this is as close as I could come.

49. Mosaic

He'd gotten into the habit of watching her as she knelt before their bedroom window, sifting carefully through shards of coloured glass she'd found on the beach. One by one, she'd pick them up, watching the way they captured the light, then dab glue onto the back and stick them to the pane. She'd work for entire mornings sometimes, looking for just the right pieces.

Sunlight shone through the glass pieces and fragmented, patterns of colour shimmering, dancing on their walls.

"They'll never all fit together perfectly," Sesshou-maru commented, and Kikyou smiled.

"I don't want perfection anymore. You know that."


	50. Peaches

**Mistakes**

AN: Halfway!

50. Peaches

He'll plant a peach tree, he promises her. He'll plant it right outside their house, so that she can reach out their bedroom window every morning and have one for breakfast.

'It'll be a small house,' Sango says to him, 'but a cozy one.'

'But with enough room for children,' Miroku adds.

'Yes, children.'

'Lots of them. We'll have a big family.'

(So we'll never be lonely, not ever.)

'And I suppose we'll all live off of the peaches, then?'

He laughs and kisses her cheek softly, playfully, just to see her smile again.

(They're crossing their fingers for luck.)


	51. No Such Thing

**Mistakes**

51. No Such Thing

The branches seemed a tangle, weaving in and around each other. Kagome stared up at them and the illuminated canopy of leaves, ignoring the twigs stuck haphazardly in her hair. It was summertime; she didn't have to care.

"Kagome!"

The ground was cool against her back, sensations returning slowly. She remembered falling, but not slipping…

Warm arms scooped her up carefully, like a broken doll, asking her if she was alright.

"Mm okay, Papa," she murmured, dazed. "I think…someone pushed me."

He laughed. "No one's up there, sweet, unless it was a ghost. And you know there's no such thing."


	52. Thunder

**Mistakes**

AN: The first storm of spring, and the Kagome/Kohaku I finally managed to write.

52. Thunder

Rain pelted their roof, cold air seeping in through cracks to cause a rise of restlessness within her. Kagome shivered, remembering her spoilt plans for a picnic.

Things hadn't gone as planned, they rarely did. Kagome knew fate was often cruel, and when she thought about it, it scared her, how much of her life she couldn't control…

She reached for Kohaku's hand, skin touching though no warmth was passed. Of everyone, only they survived the final battles. He was all she had left, and though his vacant eyes pleaded, there was absolutely no way she'd ever _let_ him go.


	53. Dead End

_**Mistakes**_

AN: I'm also using this one as an original fiction piece, but I wrote it as a fanfic thing. The temperature referred to is **Celcius** (sorry Americans).

53. Dead End

Today is sunny, with  
a predicted high of 21  
(nice and legal), but  
when have the weathermen  
ever been right?

The sidewalks  
are boiling (us alive), and people  
rush past the courthouse,  
wishing for a cloud  
to darken their skies.

There are people yelling,  
arguing, desperately.  
But decision is made.

_Pandemonium reigns in the courtroom._

And a girl, not 16,  
sits on the corner,  
wishing for rain to emulate tears.  
She's got nowhere to go,  
and no one to go to, besides her father,  
who just won his case…

_(leaving her sister  
six feet under, in a wooden box._

_Trapped.)_


	54. More

**Mistakes**

AN: Inspired by 'Pack Up the Moon', by Richard Teleky.

Last chapter's characters were Kanna, Kagura (deceased), and Naraku.

54. More

_They curled up together, bodies buried beneath blankets and hearts buried beneath flesh._

They were eight when Yuka and Eri became best friends. They had sleepovers and gave makeovers; they were content, with the intimacy of children.

_Fingers laced with fingers. Clinging, wishing…_

Together, they grew older and changed. Then came complications; boyfriends and periods, schoolwork, drugs, virginity… Nevertheless, they remained close, in constant trust and solace (now sporting bitter aftertastes).

"_I'm getting married," Eri whispered, knowing Yuka was awake. "Tomorrow afternoon."_

They were twenty-two when Yuka realized.

_It always hurts when the 'best' in 'best friends' becomes something more…_


	55. Consolation Prize

**Mistakes**

55. Consolation Prize

It wasn't a competition. Not really.

Even so, it often felt like they were in the middle of a war. Like schoolgirls playing mind-games with each other, their words casual and yet intentionally unsettling. Well, Kagome thought, she _was_ a schoolgirl, but this certainly wasn't your average match of boyfriend tug-of-war. Not that Inuyasha was her _boyfriend_ or anything…

Yet she still felt somewhat possessive; if Kikyou was even mentioned, she would get irritable. What good could a dead ex-priestess do him anyways?

No, it definitely wasn't a competition… however, Kagome still knew how devastated she'd be if she lost.


	56. Rhythmic

**Mistakes**

AN: Hoppy-chan requested KaguraSango! Enjoy!

56. Rhythmic

Kagura spread her fingers wide over Sango's smooth breast, pushing her palm down until she saw the other woman give the slightest flinch. Beneath that pale mound of flesh, there was a constant and insistent beating, accelerating as Kagura slid one hand up Sango's thigh.

_Thud, thud, thud…_

She was drunk with it. Some nights while the taijiya slept, she would spend hours pressed against that chest, or those wrists and that neck, getting lost within the cadence, so full of _life_!

_Pulsing, throbbing…_

Sango never protested though; the lack of thudding in Kagura was to her, just as comforting.


	57. Wedding Bells

**Mistakes**

AN: Inspiration credit to 'Kekkonshiki no Uta', by Miyavi (Meevers!)

57. Wedding Bells

Kouga wasn't standing uneasily at the back of the chapel like he'd expected; no, he was sitting in the third row. Yeah, it'd been a hassle to get a tuxedo on short notice, but he didn't mind. It was worth it just to see her standing at that altar, swaddled in white and more beautiful than ever, smiling at the man beside her.

He wouldn't lie; it hurt to witness Kagome blush and say 'I do' to someone else. But he'd still have their memories.

And if she was truly _happy_ with Inuyasha… well, he could settle for that much.


	58. Swimming

**Mistakes**

AN: _Underwater, I wrote drowning…_

58. Swimming

Fingertips skimmed the surface,  
like a thin layer of ice  
hiding turbulent waters below.

She could hear them wailing,  
those tormented souls  
trapped within her mirror.

And they pleaded with her  
sometimes,  
attempted to escape  
often,  
or until they'd worn themselves thin.

They were just silky orbs  
of pulsating light,  
disoriented without their bodies.

And she would listen to them  
sometimes,  
collecting soundless words  
often,  
and for hours on end, fascinated.

She couldn't stop watching,  
observing  
their strange habits and  
the misery  
they carried, weighing them down.

And she felt so light,  
she wondered  
if she might just float away…


	59. Consequences

**Mistakes**

AN: Sorry for abandoning this. I doubt I'll be updating much.

59. Consequences

She's drunk again.

"I don't need you," Kagura coughs, pale streams of vomit dripping down from her lips. Her make-up has been smeared into an unconvincing mask as she glares up at him – he ignores her. She opens her mouth again to snap at him but before she can, more of her stomach's contents come up and he shoves her head towards the toilet bowl.

"Nonsense," Sesshou-maru says, smirking. "Without me, who would hold your hair out of your face while you purge?"

"Fuck you."

Kagura makes a mental note never to challenge Sesshou-maru to a drinking game ever again.


	60. Cigarettes

**Mistakes**

60. Cigarette

"Those things are going to kill you…"

He takes another drag, ashes tumbling to the pavement.

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh." He keeps his eyes ahead. "I don't really care."

"Well, I do."

"Then that's _your_ problem."

Glaring at him, Kagome swipes the cigarette dangling from his lips and tosses it away.

"What the Hell d'you do that for?"

It's her turn not to answer, so he sighs and sulks, then leans back until he's flat against the ground. She follows, letting his hands guide her head down onto his chest, eyes closed. A heartbeat (alive!)…

"Reckless bastard," she mutters. But she's smiling.


	61. Distortion

**Mistakes**

61. Distortion

(It was all _your_ fault.)

(No. No, well okay, _maybe_ it was, _maybe_ a little.)

(It was, and you know it. You let your guard down.)

(There was nothing I could do!)

(Then why are you still alive while they're dead?)

(I couldn't–)

(You could've but you didn't! It's your fault, your fault he's dead! Your fault they're all dead, and–)

"Sango?"

Eyes fly open; pulse racing; fists squeezing so tight her knuckles appear jagged and bleach-boned pale.

He eyes her, concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." And she smiles at his reflection in the river, distorting.


	62. Divides

**Mistakes**

62. Divides

It started small, during lunch at WacDonalds.

"We broke up," Yuka said.

Surprised she had to ask, Kagome listened to Eri's explanation about Yuka's ex-boyfriend. Funny, she thought, I didn't even know…

From there, it worsened. Suddenly, Kagome barely recognized her friends; they'd become distant, strangers. Hojo too. He'd still smile and offer to walk her home, but it was different. Now he was obligated because that's how things _were_, but everything was changing. Her old world was breaking away from her, and that was hard to accept.

Soon, she knew (though she didn't want to), she'd have to choose.


	63. Burn, Baby, Burn

**Mistakes**

AN: For Skittlez-chan, who knows what I'm talking about. –love–

63. Burn, Baby, Burn

Generally, Renkotsu wouldn't allow meddling with his love-life (or lack there of). But occasionally, when he wasn't feeling especially homicidal, he would actually show up for a blind date Jakotsu scheduled for him, (later considered a _bad idea_).

"Hi!" chirped his current date zealously. "I'm Kagome! What's your name?"

_Ugh._

"Renkotsu."

"Cool! I like your shirt! Hey, d'you like show tunes?"

_Just deal_, Renkotsu thought. However, after hours of her mindless chatter –

"…Renkotsu, I think I've fallen in irrational, out-of-character love with you!"

– his lighter snapped open, and she went up in flames.

Such is the tragic end of RenkotsuxKagome.


	64. Ephemera

**Mistakes**

64. Ephemera

"First snow of the year," Kikyou mumbled, lifting one hand to catch the flakes drifting effortlessly downwards.

"So what?" said Tsubaki, beside her on the temple steps. "It snows every year. And if you wanna get technical, it's not the _first_ snow, since it snowed before, in January and February."

Kikyou just smiled – Tsubaki looked away.

"Snow's kinda useless anyway," she grumbled. "Sure, it's pretty, but it'll melt away in time."

"I suppose so," said Kikyou, keeping her hand outstretched. She tipped her head back to look at the soft bundles of cloud hanging over them and continued smiling, faintly.


	65. A Death of Children

**Mistakes**

AN: Inspiration drawn from "Young Men" by Russell Smith, and Skittlez-chan's "The Mistakes We Knew We Were Making".

65. A Death of Children

Kagome discovered Kikyou in a café on an afternoon in February – or rather, Kikyou discovered her.

"_Kagome_? I haven't seen you in ages. Since high school."

Kagome nodded, and asked Kikyou to sit down out of politeness, though they ended up chatting for hours – the animosity they'd shared as teenagers had disappeared. Kagome (single) was finishing teacher's college, and Kikyou (engaged) had gone into business.

"Do you… keep contact with him?" Kikyou asked, hesitantly.

"No. I tried, but it didn't work."

"Same." They both forced laughter.

_Maybe things change_, Kagome thought. _Or maybe they weren't so different to begin with._


	66. Not About Love

**Mistakes**

AN: Because I woke up with the Fiona Apple song of the same name stuck in my head.

66. Not About Love

"So you're in love with him, right?" Kagome's friends liked to ask, somehow managing to bring it up every time they went out. Usually Kagome could avoid answering, but it'd still bother her.

_What the Hell's 'love' supposed to be anyway?_

Was it trying to help someone, only to be snapped at repeatedly? Foolishly letting yourself get hurt for that person? Was it warm moments, only ephemeral? Risking your life and everything you have, knowing things might fall through?

Sometimes Kagome _knew_ she loved him, but other times she'd damn the thought because love, in all its glory, wasn't enough.


	67. Prismatic

**Mistakes**

AN: A friend brought bubbles to school today and we ran around the school with them in the morning. It's the kind of silly thing I know I'll never forget.

67. Prismatic

Shippou watched, eyes wide, as Kagome raised the plastic wand to her puckered lips.

"Watch," she whispered, and with a gentle breath, released a stream of bubbles.

It was hard not to laugh at the kitsune's amazed expression. "Waaah! Pretty! What kind of magic is that, Kagome?" he asked eagerly.

Kagome giggled. "It's not _magic_, Shippou. Just science."

"Oh…" Shippou's face fell in disappointment.

"I forgot, Shippou!" Kagome feigned, feeling bad. "There's a bit of magic when I blow on it! See?"

She made another string of bubbles and Shippou smiled as they floated away, but it wasn't the same.


	68. Obscurity

**Mistakes**

AN: Someone requested San/Nar. There have been a few requests, I think, that I haven't been getting around to. I'm sorry – I'll attempt them if time allows.

68. Obscurity  


It's the kind of thought that creeps  
(on silent feet, on hidden meanings)  
deep _deep_ into Sango's mind when she  
has settled down to sleep.  
Eyes close against a satin sky  
fading quietly into obscurity  
where stars, like secrets, hide.

It's an all too curious thing,  
that hazy memory: his face, smiling,  
and the soft flesh of his hands  
guiding her towards life, yet  
this same face often graces her nightmares –  
this same face she's promised to kill!

There are too many questions  
without enough time,  
so she plunges into a restless sleep,  
waiting for the dreams to come …


	69. Fluttering, Fluttering

**Mistakes**

AN: AHAHAHA, number 69. Sorry.

69. Fluttering, Fluttering

Moonlight caressed her revolver while their seaside city slept restlessly, just beyond her windowpane.

"They told me I can't trust you," Kikyou murmured.

"I love you. You know that."

"Yes, but…." Her grip tightened and her lips twisted, all in one move. "I don't know."

"So? Pull the trigger or don't. It's not hard."

With a strained smile unbecoming of her, she raised the gun – "I'm sorry" – then let it fall. She collapsed into his arms, and onto the knife, vivid red blooming across her front as she wilted. And Naraku smiled, knowing trust has nothing to do with love.


	70. Dial Tone

**Mistakes**

70. Dial Tone

The high school hallways always smelled faintly of Axe mixed with garbage and sweat, especially in summer. It was disgusting, but after a while, Sango had gotten used to it. She barely noticed it anymore.

Funny how things go in and out of focus like that. Even funnier was how it took three years to notice how cute Kagome's laugh was, and how soft her hands were, and her slender shoulders, and…

It was wonderful, really. It left her shaking as she picked up the phone.

However, theirs was only a friendship – one far too important to risk.

(dial tone)


	71. Le Gris

**Mistakes**

AN: The closest I'll come to a Thanksgiving drabble. Happy Turkey Day Weekend to all my fellow Canadians!

71. Le Gris

When she finally returned home, after one of her first real battles, Kagome found herself vomiting violently in the middle of a night plagued with an unshakable insomnia. The smell of blood – both demon and human – filled her nostrils again, prompting her stomach to empty. The recollection of battle had stirred something, and now memories she didn't recognize looped in her mind.

She lay on the white-tiled bathroom floor when her body finally gave up and out from beneath her, and "Oh…"

Through the open door, she could see her average-girl bedroom, and realized how grateful she really should've been.


	72. Sanctuary

**Mistakes**

AN: To whoever requested San/Sess, here you go!

72. Sanctuary

Sango once read that lack of communication was the leading cause of trouble in relationships, and sometimes wondered if this was true. She and Sesshou-maru barely spoke sometimes (she'd never liked to talk lengthily about things, and he'd never been one to talk at all), but they seemed fine.

"Should I worry?" she'd asked once.

"If you want to," he'd replied casually, lithe fingers lingering against the nape of her neck. They stayed like that a while, comfortable, fitting together just so.

Their apartment was full of silence, but that silence was more complete than anything Sango had ever known.


	73. All These Small Things

**Mistakes**

AN: Inspired sort of by part of chapter 25 of 'The Heavenly Hitch' (a Diru fic by Shiuchi). Happy Friday the 13th!

73. All These Small Things

There were times they were together that they didn't speak, didn't even meet eyes. Sometimes Inuyasha would sit at their meeting place for hours after Kikyou was supposed to show up but hadn't, running his claws down the trunk of the tree until the bark had peeled off. Sometimes he'd try to demand more of her than he knew she could ever give.

It didn't matter.

The walks he took her on, the light brush of their fingertips (and lips), her rare laughter, and the moment of hesitation before she released the arrow - all these small things were enough.


	74. Sunspots

**Mistakes**

74. Sunspots

It was nearly noon when Kohaku stumbled into the kitchen, sunlight stinging his eyes. He hauled himself onto a stool and rested his elbows on the counter.

"Made you breakfast," Sango said from the sink, "but it's probably cold by now."

"That's fine."

She slid a plate down his way. Misshapen eggs, soggy toast, watery orange juice; though she spent ample time in the kitchen, Sango couldn't cook.

"I'm going out," she said. "I'll be back later. Promise."

Keys in her hand, she kissed his cheek. He smiled for her.

The warmth was still there, but it wasn't the same.


	75. Dolce

**Mistakes**

AN: Three quarters done. –proud-

75. Dolce  


He still remembers the smell of her (_oh, that sweetness_) when she stretched out on her futon at night. It had been going on for so long then that he knew he didn't have to ask – he just slid beneath the comfort of her silken bed-sheets and let her arms take him in. The two of them lingered there in shared tenderness, mother and son. There really weren't many differences between them, he thought – they both had hands, eyes, noses, ears…

"Promise me, Inuyasha," she whispered, "you will never be ashamed…"

And he nodded, fully believing her warmth would never fade.


	76. Casualties

**Mistakes**

76. Casualties

The four of them met at the station that morning, bearing relieved smiles. "I haven't seen any of you in ages," Miroku kept saying. Though there were shadows of the people they had been on their faces, each of them looked worn, older, exhausted. The war had taken tolls on everyone in the worst of ways but it was over, finally, and they were all alive.

"She's getting here soon, right?" Sango asked, and Shippou nodded, and Inuyasha lit another cigarette. Trains came and trains went. They waited for hours, watching the crowds ebb and swell, but she never came.


	77. Emergency Exit

**Mistakes **

77. Emergency Exit 

She had it all, or so they told her. What more could a five-star actress really want? She already had a gigantic house, with more rooms than she needed, and a swimming pool, eight cars, numerous awards. She'd been on the cover of how many fucking magazine, and she wanted _more_?

Kagura knew they'd laugh if she told them, so she kept up her "feisty personality" for the cameras. There was a reason she won those awards, after all. And every night, in her big empty house, she'd curl up on the bathroom floor with a glistening syringe.

_Ah, freedom… _


	78. Smash Every Star

**Mistakes**

AN: Sess/Kago for –Timeless Angel-. Enjoy!

78. Smash Every Star

After the rain finished, Kagome sat on his balcony and smoked, and watched water drip from the roof. The city remained its smoggy grey self, but it smelled cleaner.

"The power's back on," said Sesshou-maru, entirely dispassionate. "Are you going to leave?"

"D'you want me to?"

No answer.

"I don't understand you," she said. "I should, since you're mostly wires, hardware – stuff I'm good at – but I don't."

Robotic yellow eyes blinked, humouring her. "I don't think you need to."

"Yeah, but…"

Kagome's hands covered synthetically warm ones. They weren't human, but she appreciated any small comfort she was given.


	79. Nobody's Perfect

**Mistakes**

AN: Written due to my recent obsession with old movies.

79. "Nobody's Perfect"

"We're not watching that damn movie again," said Bankotsu.

Jakotsu stuck out his tongue at him and sat down. "Of course we are," he said, and wrapped an arm around him.

"You've watched it how many times now?"

"Not enough, obviously." The opening credits to 'Some Like it Hot' started and Jakotsu sighed. "Oh, I love this. Old movies are the best – so tragic…"

Truth be told, Bankotsu hated old movies, but he knew he'd watch them with Jakotsu until the day they died anyway. He knew Jakotsu would _never_ change, and really? He couldn't bear it if he did.


	80. Fear of Sleep

**Mistakes**

AN: I'm done with NanoWrimo, so I'll have time to update this now. This one's named after a Strokes song…

80. Fear of Sleep

(There were dreams.)

She always awoke with a heaviness in her lungs, like they were filled with stale air that stank of decaying flesh. Her heart beat rapidly, loudly.

(There were dreams.)

She didn't recognize the people in them, but they felt familiar all the same, in a tormenting sort of way. The images in them scared her badly; so much she was plagued by fear of sleep. No pills, no therapy could make them stop.

(There were dreams.)

She damned them, and begged they let her go. All she wanted was freedom…

(There were dreams, and they wouldn't stop.)


	81. Distances

**Mistakes**

AN: The last one was meant to be Kagura, but many characters are possible.

81. Distance

"How far are we going to go this time?" Kohaku asked finally, after they'd been driving for about an hour. Dirty snow banks lined the side of the road, melting slowly.

"Far enough," Sango told him, and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "You can sleep if you want."

"No…"

"I grabbed some food before we left, you can have–"

"Sango."

His sister quieted, and focused on the road once more. Kohaku rested his forehead against the cold glass to stare at her reflection.

_When will we go back?_ he wanted to ask. _When will we stop running?_


	82. Legs as Many

**Mistakes**

82. Legs as Many

Her face was so close to the ground, her nose almost touched the dirt. There were dirt stains on her knobby six-year-old knees and elbows, but she didn't care. She kept staring and staring at the spider just a few inches away, and it stared right back at her with all one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight of its eyes.

Kagome could hear her mother calling, but ignored her for the moment. Mama didn't like it when she adopted spiders and bugs and things, but Kagome thought Mama was silly.

Really, what harm could a little spider do?


	83. Love Rot

**Mistakes**

AN: A result of watching the first Inuyasha movie, once again.

83. Love Rot

Kagome's memories of the look on Kikyou's face unsettled her. Because of the stark hatred, she first assumed, but gradually realized it was more than that. Kikyou was rightfully bitter, but the guilt was the most painful; the love-rotting guilt fuelled her hatred.

It's no wonder she wants me away from Inuyasha, Kagome though. As Kikyou's reincarnation, fate says I'll end up hurting him like she did. Her guilt will become mine, and the love will spoil.

Nevertheless, she knew she couldn't leave Inuyasha. She loved him too much.

Kikyou didn't hate Kagome. Kikyou hated the reflection of herself therein.


	84. Linger

**Mistakes**

AN: Happy Holidays all!

84. Linger

Ever since Sango was a little girl, her strongest sense was that of smell. Be it the soft scent her mother carried (of washed clothing and fresh fruit), the harsh smell of sweat and fine metal from her father or even Kohaku's own boyish odour, it was always the smell that she noticed first about a person, and that lingered last in her mind.

And maybe it's just her, but even if she scrubs her skin until it turns a raw, bloody pink, and she douses her clothes with Kagome's soap, the smell of grave-soil and blood is still there…


	85. Small Hands

**Mistakes**

AN: Inspired by semi-recent manga chapters.

85. Small Hands

Winter that year  
was harsh and long,  
full of winds that tore at  
and tangled her hair,  
snapped at her cheeks,  
and snow that piled  
right up to her knees.  
This was nothing new  
to Sesshou-maru, but to Rin it was  
and she loved it.

He watched her as she  
ran up and down fields,  
and pelted Jaken with snowballs.  
She wandered around in circles  
catching snowflakes on her  
little pink tongue, just like a kitten's  
(the tiny flakes always melted away…)

He let her lead him  
wherever she pleased,  
quietly relieved at the warmth  
contained in her small hands.


	86. Collisions

**Mistakes**

AN: Femmeslash warning! Yay!

86. Collisions

Sango has always hated her hands. They're scarred and calloused from all the battles she's fought, and there's constantly dirt on them, refusing to come off. They aren't at all the hands a woman should have.

Kagome, however, adores Sango's hands. It starts with the habit of watching them while Sango was eating, to holding them gently while they walk together, to sucking on her lithe fingers during sex.

"You're so strong, Sango-chan," Kagome says, knowing she'll make the taijiya blush. "Sometimes I wish I were more like you."

"Please don't, Kagome-chan."

Kagome is silent, and Sango's hands are full.


	87. The Aesthete

**Mistakes**

AN: So I've been reading 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde...

87. The Aesthete

"They're beautiful," said Kikyou sadly of Tsubaki's paintings.

"Of course," Tsubaki murmured. "What else should they be?"

Kikyou shrugged and went back to studying, pretending she didn't notice Tsubaki watching her still. Gentle shoulders leaned towards the book, inviting dark hair to gather about them in the muted lamplight. Tsubaki'd always envied Kikyou's beauty, and was constantly chasing to capture it – the more she painted her, the more tragically beautiful Kikyou became. Wrapping her arms around those warm, gentle shoulders, Tsubaki sighed. The moment swelled around them.

Even though they would fade and die, inside her art, they were immortal.


End file.
